Unmasked: Reborn
by Kiro
Summary: The old Unmasked got trashed, here's the new one. 1 x 2; yaoi; R for lemony scenes, shounen ai, language and violence.


Unmasked

My dear fans, I have bad news and good news to bring to you.First, I am sorry to say that I am discontinuing Unmasked.I'm sorry to the few that were eager to find out what happened to Heero, but I did not like the writing or the plot.Therefore, I announce the dawn of a new Gundam W fan fiction called… "Unmasked!"Yes, that's right – same title, new story!And instead of having the characters rambling at me at the beginning and end of the chapter, I'm going to have it so that there's a strip of comedy at the end of the fic.A sub-section called "Anime AIM Conversations."You'll like it, I guarantee.Without further delay, I give you chapter 1: Reunion.

*

Under the spell of the dreary gray skies, the citizens of Colony X-199-L2 were driven weary and often insane by the gloominess of the surroundings.All except the Sweepers group.The Sweepers – enter a group of thieves, outlaws, and women.Enter Hilde, Jakarta*, Kara, Xander, and Shinigami – otherwise known as Duo.Together, they stood for prejudice and hatred.They stood for those who were different.And they were proud.

"I hear that new colony L6 has had quite a nice start," Hilde began."They've got a factory producing Gundanium alloy… hope they're not expecting another war."

"Or starting one," came a voice from the shadows.A tall figure with braided hair stepped out of the corner, adjusting his hat so that his face was hidden."Just like X-18-999."

"No, I doubt that, Duo.Rumor has it that Relena is the queen.Of course, that's just a rumor… some say she's with Heero at Lagrange."Xander tossed a rock towards the ground as the five walked along the dirt road.

"You mean on L1?I don't know… something just isn't right here."Jakarta nodded in acknowledgement to Kara's comment, as did Hilde.As for Duo… well, Duo was already gone.

*

The room was engulfed in the pitch-black darkness of the night, save a constantly flickering candle on his Majesty's bedside table.Heero groaned, throwing the sheets off of his body and getting out of the bed.Carrying the candle with him, he went to the bathroom and undressed himself.As he got into the bathtub, he noticed Duo there waiting.

"How the hell'd you get in here?"Heero demanded, eyeing the slight smirk on Shinigami's bright face.

"Tee-hee… simple, really.We had a Sweepers meeting the other week, and Lagrange was brought up.I almost forgot that we never got to finish what we started back in AC198, with you being busy an' all.So, I took ol' D-Hell and used the passport you gave me to get into Lagrange."

Heero smirked, trailing his fingers down Duo's shirt, letting the buttons fall loose.He ran his soft hand through Duo's hair, untying the braid that masked Duo's feminine side.And so, the two sunk into the warm water together, each bathing the other soothingly.*And fucking.=)*

*

A continuous banging on the door could be heard even under the bath water.Heero sighed, touching Duo's cheek gently.

"Be there in a minute," he said, pulling dry clothes over his relaxed body.Duo gently licked the semen off of Heero's hand like an obedient dog, and then the prince was gone.Heero opened the door to find Relena and Noin waiting.

*

**Anime AIM Conversations**

** **

HeeroYuy4821661: Some idiot stole "Heero Yuy."

ShinigamiX181818: And some baka stole Shinigami!

HeeroYuy4821661: Wanna cyber?

ShinigamiX181818: … !!! Yeah!

HeeroYuy4821661: *shoves his cock in Duo's ass*

ShinigamiX181818: *cums*

HeeroYuy4821661: That was fun!

ShinigamiX181818: Yeah… let's do it again sometime

HeeroYuy4821661: Same time tomorrow?

ShinigamiX181818: Sure!

HeeroYuy4821661 signed off at 12:39:03 PM.

ShinigamiX181818: L

Previous message was not received by HeeroYuy4821661 because of error (12:39:33 PM): User HeeroYuy4821661 is not available.

*

Next time on Unmasked…

"Come with me, Heero… come to Earth."Relena laid a hand on Heero's shoulder, looking him in the eyes with a bright gleam of hope.

Chapter 2: Return To Earth

*

How'd you guys like it?*Gets tomatoes thrown at hime* HMPH.Fine, be that way.Bai bai, please R&R!


End file.
